Bring Me To Life
by ILoveSamClaflin'x
Summary: Genevieve Emelia Swan is Bella Swan's twin sister. Her and Bella are polar opposites, Bella is shy whereas Gen is seductive and yet they are best friends. They do everything together. Born together. Go to Forks together. It was what they were used to, what they expected. However neither could have foreseen them both falling in love at the same time AND with Vampires. Jasper/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Homeward Bound

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own Twilight, unfortunately it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own everything and everyone you don't recognise! xx**

**Chapter 1: Homeward Bound**

As Phil pulled up to Sky Harbour International Airport I looked to my left to see my twin sister Bella grudgingly sliding out of the car to retrieve her luggage out of the back. Even though we're twins the only things we have in common are the color of our eyes and hair (and even then, Bella's hair is long, think and straight and mine is long, thick and curly) but apart from that we are polar opposites. For example, I love reading modern literature like The Hunger Games, love animals, series programs and quite outspoken and confident as a person. Whereas Bella can only read books that are classics, never been that drawn to animals and is a genuinely shy and introverted person with low self-esteem. However we are both the best of friends.

I opened my car door and turned to my 4 year old Siberian Husky, Isaac and unbuckled his seat restraint and shoved it into my carry on. I pulled gently on his leash and he leaped out of the car and sat at my feet once we joined Mom, Phil and Bella at the back of the car.

"Genevieve. How is it that you have 3 suitcases and only 1 is yours?" Mom quizzed as if I was crazy as she and Phil lugged my heavy cases out.

"Because Mom," I tusked as if it was obvious. "Isaac needs all of his toys, clothes, collars, leashes, bedding, harnesses, food and blankets. I couldn't fit it all into one case so I brought another." I ranted. As you can probably tell, I spoil my dog rotten.

"Oh of course! How could we forget about 'Prince Isaac'" Phil mocked as Mom and Bella laughed and my eye twitched.

"Fine, fine. Stand there and mock us!" I exaggerated tightening my hold on Isaac's leash. "I however am going to get him set up on the cargo truck if all you're going to do is laugh at us." I then proceeded to dramatically march towards the truck.

"Wait, wait! Let us say goodbye to him." Mom yelled whilst still laughing at my antics.

After Mom and Phil gave Isaac a fussing, Isaac and I accompanied by Bella walked over to the cargo truck as Mom and Phil took our luggage inside.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Bella seriously. I knew she wasn't very fond of going to Forks. If I remember correctly she distinctly said that she _detests_ Forks.

"I'm fine." She bare face lied. I simply raised my eye brow at her and she gave in.

"Okay! I'm not over the moon about going but Mom is depressed staying at home with us whilst Phil travels. I want her to be happy, and I have no aversion to giving up my own happiness for her." She confesses. Oh my darling sister, always so selfless.

"I however am so excited! I miss Dad and the Quileute Res, Jake and especially little Seth Clearwater I love babysitting that guy!" I droned on with a reminiscing grin whilst Bella smiled at me.

We had arrived at the cargo truck and the employee manning the truck took Isaac's details and flight information and finally after 20 minutes set down a pet carrier large enough for Isaac to fit in. I lovingly coaxed him inside and unclipped his leash.

"Now you be a good boy." I ordered. "Don't kick up a fuss." He gave a quick, gentle bark in understanding and gave him a couple a treats to settle him and gave him his favourite teddy bear to sleep with. I gave him a quick miss on the muzzle and closed the door. I stood up and gave the employee the most menacing look I had and he leaned a bit away from me.

"Take care of him or I'll have your balls for earrings… comprende?" I threatened as Bella smacked my arm admonished. The employee (who by the way looked no older than me) gulped nervously and replied: "Y-y-yes m-ma'am."

I gave him an innocent smile and sauntered off towards the airport entrance to find Mom and Phil so we could board our plane. Bella quickly caught up with me. "I think you've just made that guy fear for his life." She lectured.

"Or you mean fear for his genitals." I corrected as she blushed at my crudeness. "That was the acquired reaction my dear innocent sister." I carried on in a wise voice and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway speaking about happiness earlier. When are Primrose and Enzo getting to Forks?" She inquired as I grinned at the mention of my two best friends after Bella.

"Well, Malcom (our Gran's old co-owner of her business before she passed) drove them down to Denver yesterday so they should be arriving in Missouri today and then driving from there too Forks tomorrow. They should be there by the time we finish school if there's no traffic." I informed smiling. I couldn't wait to see them again. After finding Mom and Phil, everything pretty much passed in a blur. Security checks, luggage checkout, dinner, boarding passes, and finally time for goodbyes.

"Girls," Mom said to us thankfully for the final time. "You don't have to do this."

"We _want _to go." I emphasised on behalf of both of us because in my case it was true and Bella was just the shittiest of all liars. Mom gave us a sad smile and enveloped us both in a warm hug.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"We will." Bella confirmed as Mom released us.

"I'll see you both soon," She insisted. "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come back as soon as you need me." But we could both see behind her eyes just how much she wanted to travel with Phil. Not that I minded. I love Forks. I spent a month of my summer there every year.

"Don't worry about us Mom." I urged.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I love you, Mom." Bella continued as I echoed 'I love you' to Mom. She gave us one final hug and we boarded the plane.

* * *

The plane from Phoenix to Seattle was. 4 hour flight and then it was another 1 hour on a small plane to Port Angeles, and finally an hour drive in the car with dad in his cruiser from Port Angeles to Forks. When I was on the phone to Dad yesterday he sounded quite excited for me and Bella to be going to live down in Forks with him in any degree of permanence. He had even gotten us registered at school so we can get started straight away.

When we landed in Port Angeles we retrieved our luggage and Isaac straight off the plane since the airport was only a jut runway and a hanger also there were only 7 passengers on the plane including me and Bella. As soon as we were off the plane it was raining. I strangely kind of missed it. Bella pulled along Isaac's cases since she only had a few bags whilst I pulled along my own and held Isaac's leash in the other so he could walk next to me. Dad was waiting for is next to the cruiser and Isaac tugged at the leash eager to greet him since after me of course he loved Dad the most. Bella gave him an awkward one armed hug.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he smiled whilst he caught Bells as she stumbled. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." She practically had to force herself not to say Charlie instead of Dad. I coughed loudly drawing Dad's attention and he gave me a big smile and wrapped me in a large hug. It wasn't as awkward for us to hug as it was for him and Bella because out of our parents I was closer with Dad and Bella was closer with Mom, not to mention I saw Dad for about a month or 2 every year.

"It's good to see you too, Gen." He exclaimed when Isaac gave a bark for attention. "You as well Isaac." He chuckled scratching at Isaac's head. Dad grabbed our cases and put them in the trunk or the cruiser along with Bella's bags. Bella got in the passenger seat whilst I sat in the back with Isaac. I hooked his seatbelt restraint through his harness and then buckled him in and then we were off.

I sat silently in the back observing my surroundings and taking in all the greenery. I had _really _missed Forks. I wonder how Leah is holding up from last year. We hadn't talked as often this year. She must still be pretty beat up about Sam and Emily. I need to remember to go see her and Seth, I had especially missed him as well as Jacob. I wonder if he is still a bean pole or if he finally gained muscles like he said he would. Doubtful.

I looked to the front of the car as Isaac rested his head on my lap to see Dad and Bella sitting in awkward silence when Charlie finally decided to break it once we entered Forks.

"Your hair's longer." Dad observed failing to make conversation.

**"**I cut it since last time I saw you."

"Oh, guess it grew out again."

And that was the end of the conversation. Wow.

* * *

We finally made it to the beautiful white house that I would from now on call home. I un-hooked Isaac's leash, harness and seatbelt and let him roam around the front yard. Dad collected Isaac's cases whilst Bella grabbed her bags and I grabbed my case. We wondered inside and up the stairs.

"I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom." Dad informed Bella awkwardly.

"Oh right. Shared bathroom." Bella replied with underlying sadness.

"Dad, Bella can share my bathroom with me." I told him obviously as Bella room was next door to my en-suite and would definitely make her more comfortable. Dad just looked at me mockingly shocked.

"Really. You're willing to share something that belongs to you with someone else? Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" I just rolled my eyes. Honestly people are so insulting.

"Oh very funny! Ha, ha!" I replied sarcastically and rolled mine and Isaac's cases to my room whilst Dad laughed.

I opened my bedroom door and gazed lovingly into my room. It was just how I'd left it! The walls are a pale blue with shear, pale blue curtains, and two chaise lounges – one large, silk one by the window, enabling me to sit and see out the window and another and another cushioned one at the bottom of my four poster silver bed – both were blue along with my bed covers and pillow cases on my double bed. There were two black drawers (one on either side of my bed), a small chandelier light, a large black wardrobe and a soft, white carpet. I had re-decorated my room last summer with some of the money I have from my Grandmother's will.

I got to work in un-packing. I got started on my toiletries in my en-suite which I would share with Bella and then on my closet. When I was finished with my own case I got started on Isaac's. He usually slept on my bed but I had him own bed lain out in the corner of the room next to the chaise lounge and put all of this coat and leads in one collapsible plastic box and his toys and blankets in another. When I had finally finished hooking my shear white curtains to my bed I had finished un-packing. I was about to lay down and relax when I heard a horn honking from outside. I walk over to the window and see two very familiar faces. I let out a loud squeal and sped down the stairs and out the front door. I ran over to Jake and launched myself at him wrapping my legs around his waist as he span me around and laughed in my ear.

"Hi!" I squealed in delight, I had really missed him!

"Hey stranger." He replied placing me back on the ground. Jacob was probably one of the most amazing people I've met who is so beautiful inside and out. His russet skin tone still seemed to glow even on a gloomy day like today and his pure white, straight teeth were ones to be jealous of. His hair is thick and luscious and just a tad shorter than mine. But that was not what caught my attention. It was the lack of muscles. HA!

"HA! I knew you wouldn't have the perseverance to get ripped. You are still a bean pole." I teased relentlessly and he just rolled his eyes and gave me a shove. I heard a cough behind me and I turned to see Billy raising his eyebrows at me as if to say 'Where's my greeting?' as Bella joined us accompanied by Isaac who still looks half asleep after his nap but perks up at the sight of Jake and Billy.

"Well hello handsome man how are you?" I probed seductively whilst he just laughed me off and Jake gives Isaac a fuss. I turned to my sister to see her giving me a crazy look.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" Dad asked trying to avoid my strange but obviously hilarious personality.

"Yeah. Hey, you looking good." She complimented shaking Billy's hand.

"Well I'm still dancin'. I'm glad you two are finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Billy tells us milking Charlie's embarrassment and I grin in amusement.

"Aww, Dad!" I teased joining in.

"Alright, keep exaggerating, I'll roll you into the mud." Dad jokingly threatens as Bella and I giggle.

"After I ram you in the ankles." Billy retaliates as he chase Dad in his wheelchair.

"Yeah, bring it." Dad mocks and starts play punching Billy. I really loved those two together. Isaac nudged his head against my leg asking for attention so I gave him a fuss as Jake came over to talk to Bella.

"Hi, I'm Jacob… We um, we used to make mud pies together when we were little" He said trying to jog her memory.

"Right, now I remember." She assures and then looks over to Dad and Billy. "Are they always like this?" She inquires.

"It's getting worse with old age." We tell her giggling.

Dad and Billy finally stop horsing around and make their way back over to is and Dad casually leans against the orange/red rusted Chevy truck that Jake had been working on last year.

"So, what do you think?" Dad questions Bells.

"What?"

"Your homecoming present." He gestures to the ancient truck.

"This?" She asks amazed looking at the Chevy.

"Just brought it off Billy, here."

"Yeah." Billy confirms.

"I totally rebuilt the engine." Jake tells Bella excitedly. No doubt ecstatic to be getting rid of the truck so he can finally get to work on the Rabbit.

"Oh come on. Oh my gosh! This is perfect. You got to be joking." She exclaims opening the passenger door and hitting Jake with it and I burst out laughing. "Oh sorry." She apologises sliding into the driver's seat as Jake joins her to show her what to do.

"Told you she'd love it." Billy told Dad knowingly. "I'm down with the kids." He continues smugly making me giggle.

"Oh yeah, dude. You're the bomb." Dad comment sarcastically causing me to full blown out laugh.

"Oh please, Dad. Never say that sentence ever again." I snigger.

"Oh, fine. If that's how you're going to be I won't give you _you're_ homecoming present." Dad taunts and I instantly perk up.

"Present! What present!" I quiz eagerly. I _love_ presents. But nothing overly expensive.

"Jake. You mind giving Charlie a hand." Billy calls through the car and Jake exits with a huge grin on his face. He and Dad make their way to the back of the truck and pulled a white tarp off of a black motorbike.

"OH MY GOD!" I squeal as Dad and Jake drag it out of the trunk and ease it on to the ground. My bike! My gorgeous, beautiful 1962 Harley Davidson FLH Panhead bike!

"I thought it would be beneficial if you both have separate vehicles in case you wanna go different places. Not to mention you built it from scratch and it is yours so it was free." Dad told me slightly out of breath from the weight of it. I had missed my bike. I had almost forgotten about it over the year. Almost. I launched myself at Dad and hugged him for a good minute

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I expressed excitedly. "You're actually gonna let me use it full time! I thought that you thought it was a death trap?" I interrogated.

"Well it is but I'm gonna trust you with it. Okay." He replied sternly.

"I'll be good, I promise!" I was so excited! I turned to Jake who had a slightly mournful look on his face. "I can't believe you actually had the strength to give her up." I acknowledged impressed.

"Yeah, well, when you love something, set it free." He exaggerated dramatically and we both laughed. Now I was really excited for school tomorrow. Wow. I think that's a first.

**Links to images of Genevieve, Isaac, the Harley, Gen's room and bathroom and her outfit of arriving to Forks are on my profile.**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Eloise xx**


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight belongs to SM, I own everything you don't recognise!**

**A/N:**** Thank you all for the amazing reviews on my first chapter! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

I woke up the next morning in pure bliss. I had forgotten how comfortable my bed was. I sluggishly got out of bed and knocked on Bella and Dad's door making sure they were up before I went and took Isaac on a moderate walk and took a very relaxing shower. I put on my dressing gown and left my hairspray to set a bit whilst I made breakfast for the three of us. As it was my first day back I wanted to make something nice. I looked through the pantry and fridge to see that Dad severely needed a trip to the supermarket, as usual when I turn up as he only usually had cold cut sandwiches, Harry Clearwater's fish fry, takeaway or goes to the local café The Lodge for meals. I made a mental reminder to borrow Bella's truck and go after school. With what little resources I had I made an English Breakfast without the tomatoes, hash brown and black pudding (gag) as Dad didn't have any. As I finished dishing up and pouring the OJ Dad and Bella entered the kitchen both fully dressed for the day.

"I sure have missed you cooking Gen." Dad sighed smelling the aroma of the food.

"I'm surprised you remember it considering the only meals you've had all year are from The Lodge or you've been supplied by Harry Clearwater. You're lucky they like you, or you'd be the malnourished Chief." I lectured.

"Alright Gen. You're my daughter, not my mother." He reminded teasingly. He loved that I worried about him really.

"Oh, ha, ha!" I commented dryly. Bella just watched the both of us smiling at our funny father daughter relationship.

We ate in an awkward but also comfortable silence until we had all finished. After saying a quick goodbye and good luck at school Dad departed leaving Bella and I to finish getting ready for school.

"Well I already finished getting ready so why don't you go ahead and I'll wash the dishes." Bella instructed.

"Alright then. When you're done you can head up to school and I'll meet you there." I replied and she looked uncomfortable.

"Are you sure, cuz I think I'd feel better if we got there at the same time, save sitting in the truck waiting for you like an idiot."

"Bella trust with by the time you get there, I'll definitely be right behind you. That truck starts to wheeze when you reach 50." I informed chuckling and she lightly slapped my arm.

"Oh go and get dressed you wicked thing." She dismissed and I jogged up the stairs laughing.

I got dressed into light blue, ripped skinny jeans, a grey, three layered strapless top, black bootie wedges with white/ grey fur from the top of my mid foot to my ankle, a black leather jacket with a white fur collar and my worn brown leather and fur riding gloves. I grabbed my black and brown Michael Kors bag off my chaise lounge at the foot of my bed and my SAMSUNG Galaxy S4 Zoom cell phone and my keys off of my vanity table and got downstairs. I went to feed Isaac to see that Bella had already done it so I grabbed my helmet and lock chain off of the stairs and set out the house.

* * *

I smoothly and quickly swerved onto the Forks High School car park just as Bella got to the main entrance, she looked overwhelmingly relieved to see me. I instantly drew everyone's attention as I pulled into a motorbike parking space at the front of the school. I turned off the engine, kicked out the stand and lithely swung my left leg over the back of my bike, so I was standing next to it. I pulled off my helmet and shook out my curls so they rested around me. I knew that I caught the attention off the students. More than likely never seen a girl on a bike before. Stereotypes. I opened the black plastic storage box on the back of my bike 'her' and took my bag and bike lock out and placed my helmet inside and shut it. I quickly looped my chain through the wheel and around the handle bars and secured the lock, then sauntered up the stairs to the main entrance and hooked my arm through Bella's and we strolled through the doors. Bella passed me my schedule and I browsed over it whilst she buried her nose in hers. Suddenly a mid-height, lanky, Asian guy our age appeared from behind us.

"You're Isabella and Genevieve Swan, the new girls. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." He introduced grinning like a cat that ate the canary. "Um, anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" He concluded with a laugh.

"Uh, I'm really kind of the more 'suffer in silence' type." Bella replied depressively.

"That's just her," I told him. "In the inspiring words of Robin Williams. I'm more of a 'touch me, I'll drown you' kind of person." He widened his eyes at me slightly but grinned anyway.

"Good headlines for your feature… I'm on the paper, and you're both news baby, front page." He informed us skipping along next to us.

"No, we're not. You… please don't have any sort of…" Bella interrupted not wanting any form of attention.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature." Eric reassured.

"Okay, thanks." Bella murmured gratefully.

"Cool?" Eric asked and she nodded.

"It would probably be pointless anyway. I mean everyone is going to know literally everything about the both of us by third period." I told him and he laughed.

* * *

Bella and I had parted ways after Trig as she had Gym and I had Biology. It took me about 10 minutes to actually find the class as I had no idea where I was going. When I found it I tentatively knocked on the door as I felt bad for interrupting the teacher. I opened the door after being told to come in to see the whole class had already settled down. I looked to the teacher Mr Molina to see him giving me a gracious smile.

"One of the two Swan girls?" He guessed and I smiled.

"Yes, I'm Genevieve." I introduced moving further into the room as I unzipped my coat and placed it on the coat rack as it was slightly warmer in here.

"Well I'm not going to embarrass you by making you introduce yourself, so why don't you go take the last seat which is next to Mr Hale." He told me pointing towards the back of the room. As I looked and walked to where he was pointing I caught my breath.

Wow…

I'd never thought or believed in perfection being a real thing. But looking at this man, and yes I say man, I couldn't help but rethink that belief. Jasper Hale is the closest thing that I have ever seen to _perfection_. His skin was pale – the color of ivory – and unblemished in all the visible places that I could see. He had a tall structure maybe 6'3 and was lean but with obvious muscle tone but it was his face that captivated me. His feature are sharp, defined and angular and he looked quite hostile but I could instantly see it was a mask. His enviable, wavy honey blond hair fell just above his collar bone but his eyes caught my attention. They were coal black with blackish/purple bruises underneath them like bruises. They were alluring, mysterious and beautiful. All traits I believed to be a part of his personality. But there was another emotion in those beautiful eyes as black as an abyss. Pain. Unbearable pain. I don't know what caused it but there was a yearning not very deep down inside me, which wanted to take it all away.

I took me seat and retrieved my binder and fountain pen out of my bag so I could take notes. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to look at Jasper. I saw him take a tentative deep breath and he instantly relaxed and slumped in his seat ever so slightly. He looked really confused and looked at me and made eye contact. He looked overwhelmed, amazed, wondered I could go on for days naming the emotions that flittered across his face and finally he smiled at me. A shy, sweet, beautiful smile and it brightened up all of his feature. He no longer had any signs of hostility at all. He, in some impossible way looked even more like a real life Adonis. I quickly took control of the situation and gave him a seductive and quirky smile and he lowly chuckled looking at the desk and then back at me and held out a large, manly hand.

"I'm Jasper Hale. It's nice to meet you ma'am." He greeted politely. Oh. God. He had a southern accent. Maybe Texan. I used to hate the southern accent before I started watching True Blood and now it just got me hot and bothered. _Focus Gen! _I gave his a coy smile.

"Genevieve Swan." I responded shaking his hand. Another thing I realised about him. His skin is as cold as ice. "But you can call me Gen." I told him my hand still in his.

"Gen." He uttered sensually as if reciting a sonnet and it made me blush. I realised he had been holding my hand for well over 2 minutes that I finally withdrew it and got to writing my notes.

Through the rest of the period the small smiles never left either of our faces.

* * *

After a very tense Biology lesson I walked out of the room but not after exchanging a smile with Jasper. I wandered towards what I presumed was cafeteria since everyone else was walking there when I saw Bella heading in with a mid-height blond boy with blue eyes who reminded me of a golden retriever and a girl shorter than me with curly brown hair and brown eyes who by my first judgement looked like a perky but gossipy girl.

"Bella!" I called speeding over to them as she turned to me with a gracious smile.

"Gen. Guys this is my sister Genevieve." She told her new friends and they both gave me a smile. Well the boys seemed a little over friendly. He held out his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He informed and I took his hand and shook it.

"Gen." I replied smiling back and then looked at the girl.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. It's nice to meet you." I was right she is perky.

"Nice to meet you too." I said and Mike gestured to the cafeteria.

"Shall we?" And we walked in.

Once we had gotten our food Mike led us over to a table where Eric was sitting having a conversation with some other kids. We get to the table and Mike pulls out two chairs next to each other for me and Bella I just raise my eyebrows whilst Bella nods thankfully.

"It's my pleasure." He says and takes the seat next to Bella. "You know my friend?" He asks Eric.

"Hey, Mikey, you met my home girls, Bella and Gen." he boasts to Mike.

"Oh, you-yo-your home girls?" He grills disbelieving.

"Yeah, yeah" Eric confirms. Wow! Pettiest pissing contest ever. Suddenly a black guy about mid-height popped his head between Bella and Mike's.

"My girl." He says and kisses Bella on the cheek and then proceed to pull Mike's chair out from under him so he falls on to the floor making everybody laugh and them runs for it and shouts: "Sorry, I had to break your day, Mike!" whilst Mike runs after him. By this point Bella is beat red.

"Oh Tyler." Eric sighs I guess referring to the black guy and Jessica scoots over in to Mike's seat next to Bella.

"Oh my god, it's like, the first grade all over again, you're the shiny new toy…" She breathes laughing slightly. Then a tall, olive skin toned with light brown eyes and brown hair and white framed glasses appears in the seat next to Jessica with a camera.

"Smile!" She sings pointing the camera at Bella and I and it clicks and flashes and I am blinded for a few seconds.

"Okay." Bella breathes awkwardly.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature." She tells us apologetically biting her lip.

"Uhh…" I respond. I thought they weren't doing it.

"Feature's dead Angela, don't bring it up again." Eric snaps and stands up quickly pushing his chair out.

"It's okay, I just…" Bella stuttered unsurely.

"She hates attention." I intervened with a kind smile to Angela.

"I-I got your back baby." Eric reassures patting Bella on the back and walking off and I again laugh. I think I'm going to like these new friends of ours.

"I guess we'll just run another editorial on… teen drinking…" Angela sighs sadly.

"You know, you could always go for… eating disorders." Bells contributes helpfully.

"Speedo padding on the swim team." I add with a laugh.

"Actually, that's a good one…" Angela approved and started discussing with Jessica.

"Kirk-" They both said together.

"—right? That's exactly what I thought." Jess agreed.

"We're talking 'Olympic-size'." Angela gossips and I smile but my attention along with Bella's is dragged away as we both look to the people walking outside the window to the cafeteria door.

"There's no way. He's so skinny, it doesn't make sense." Jess commented about this Kirk guy.

"Totally." Angela agrees but I am no longer interested. I wanna know more about the beautiful teenagers entering the room, and it seems Bella does too.

"Who are they?" We both ask together still looking at them through the window.

"The Cullen's." Angela answers shyly and Jessica expands on it.

"They're um… Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago." Jess informs.

"They, kinda keep to themselves." Angela finalises as two of the six enter.

"Yeah 'cause they're all together, like TOGETHER together." Jess dishes as another two enter. "Uh, the blond girl, that's Rosalie Hale" _Hale? "_, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett Cullen, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure if that's legal." She continues as Rosalie and Emmett pass by us. Rosalie was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, lustrous golden blond locks and a statuesque 5'9 form. I think every girl in the room took a major hit to their self- esteem, myself included. She must be related to Jasper as she also had onyx black eyes and pale skin which was no doubt ice cold. Emmett however towered over everyone in the room at (by the looks of it) 6'5 with body building muscles – even his muscles had muscles – with dark, almost black curly hair, his face though had an innocent look about it not often seen in a grown man. He too had had pale skin and black eyes.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela reprimands as another two walk towards us.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird, and—okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice." Jess spills as the guy holding her hand spins her around. "… she's REALLY weird, and, um, she's with Xavier Hale, the really hot ash brown haired guy, he's Rosalie's twin brother." Again, Alice, like Rosalie was stunningly beautiful. However Alice looked like a pixie with her height being around 4'10 and her thin structure. Her hair was cropped short and deep black pointing all over the place. Whilst Xavier towered over her at 6'1 he was also muscled but not in the same way Emmett was. Xavier had broad and toned muscle definition with cropped, curly ash brown hair and deep set eyes and a strong jaw line. Both Alice and Xavier like Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were pale with black eyes. "Uh… Dr Cullen's like this… foster dad slash matchmaker." Jess ended mockingly.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela jokes. When I see Jasper and someone else, another guy pass the window.

"Who're _they_?" Bella asked staring mainly at the guy next to Jasper. _Good. _Sorry sister but I have dibs on Jazz. _Jazz_. I liked the sound of that. I saw the guy next to Jasper. _His brother?_ Give a quick smile as if he had just heard something funny. Jessica followed Bella's line of vision to see her staring at Edward and smirked.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him." She ended bitterly. _Oh someone got rejected!_ I thought as a smile tugged at Edward's lips as if he knew exactly what Jessica was saying. Edward also like Xavier and Emmett, Edward was tall at 6'2 but he was less bulky and lankier with untidy bronze hair. He too had pale skin and black eyes. "Like I care, you know, uh, and the other guy with him is-"

"Jasper Hale." I overtook smiling at him and he sent me one back. Jess, Angela and Bella sent me confused look and I explained. "I-uh I sit next to him in biology," and they nodded in understanding and Jess continued.

"He's Rosalie and Xavier's younger brother. Again, gorgeous but always looks like he's in pain, so people tend to avoid him like the plague." She finished sniggering and that pissed me off.

"Hey! There's no need to be rude. He's a perfect gentleman and really, really nice." I defended offended by her cruelty, and both Jess and Angela looked gobsmacked.

"Wait. He actually spoke to you?" Jess gaped and I nodded.

"Whoa. I mean he never talks to anyone but his family. I mean even the teacher avoid asking him questions." Angela notified and I just raised my brows in shock. After a second Jess just shook her head and continues from earlier.

"But seriously right, don't waste your time." She encouraged.

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella replied. _Speak for yourself._ I thought loudly looking over at them. I saw Edward smile again and lean over to Jasper and say something to him to make Jasper look over to me. He gave me a breath-taking smile and I returned it after a few second of being dazzled and returned to my lunch. I looked to my left to see Bella still watching Edward and he was watching her with a look of confusion on his face. Hmm, maybe Bella _was_ planning on it.

* * *

I walked with Angela to AP: History as we were the only two who had it whilst everyone else had Biology. She led me into the room and over to the teacher.

"Mrs. Bayliss, this is Genevieve Swan." She introduced simply and the teacher gave me a kind warm smile. She reminded me of Gran. She had her grey hair up in a knot and wore a grey blouse and a khaki green skirt.

"Hello dear, welcome to AP: History. Take any of the free seats you wish." She instructed kindly. I looked to Angela but she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I already sit with someone. But I do know _someone_ who doesn't sit by anybody." She said with a mischievous smirk and I looked at her with furrowed brows and she merely discreetly nodded her head to the back of the room and I looked over to see none other than Jasper Hale. My eyes darted back to Angela and she just wriggled her eyebrows at me making me laugh and walk to the back of the room with her following. He looked up as he heard me approaching and gave me a bright smile that made me lose my breath as Angela took a seat at the desk in front of Jasper's.

"Hey cowboy. Is this seat free?" I asked razzed pleasantly and he gave a low chuckle.

"Why yes ma'am it is. I would most desire the presence of your company." He bantered back laying his accent on really thick and I let out a giggle and sat down next to him.

"You really know when to use that accent against someone don't you." I observed lightly.

"Only when I want something." He responded easily.

"Hmm… and what do you want Mr Hale." I countered inquisitively generally curious to know his answer.

"To get to know you?" He retorted seriously with a cute smile and I blushed. What the hell was wrong with me? I don't get nervous or bashful.

I went to answer but Mrs. Bayliss called for the class' attention. So I wrote my phone number and address down on a piece of paper in my binder and a note instructing him to pick me up tonight at 6 o'clock. I slid it over to him and he read it quickly and gave me a quick nod with a small half smile.

"It's a date." He whispered.

**As you can see I have described the Cullen's and Hale's as they are described in the books as I love the descriptions but don't mistake that for me not liking Jackson Rathbone as I LOVE HIM! I hope you don't think I'm doing Jasper and Gen's '****_Jaspevieve?_****' relationship too fast. I just want them to be together for the biology trip as I think they'll be cute walking together. ANYWAY… 3 reviews, preferably constructive for the next chapter to be updated!**

**Also help with a ship name would be nice unless you like Jaspevieve!**

**Eloise xx**


End file.
